


learn to look at an empty sky- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: The More Loving One [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, no seriously this one's just kinda pointlessly sad:(
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiedział, że to egoistyczne. I straszne i nieludzkie z jego strony; i żałosne i oprócz tego tchórzliwe. Ale dawało mu takie poczucie satysfakcji, kiedy się zdarzało…</p>
            </blockquote>





	learn to look at an empty sky- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [learn to look at an empty sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615294) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



Kasjerka uśmiechnęła się, kiedy skanowała pastę, sos pomidorowy, parmezan i butelkę wina. Sherlock rozpoznawał ten uśmiech: właśnie wymyślała historie o nich, taką, w której John gotował pastę, próbował sosu i pytał Sherlocka, czy chce więcej czegoś.  
Później, przyniósłby do stołu talerze pełne parujących makaronu i utarłby parmezan, by skończyć potrawę. Może na stole byłby świece; może włożyliby CD z czymś cichym i spokojnym i romantycznym. Jedliby obiad i potem poszli do łóżka i kochaliby się, powoli i czule pod kołdrą i zasnęli we własnych ramiona.  
Oczywiście nic z tego się nie wydarzy.  
John ugotuje obiad, kiedy Sherlock nic nie będzie robił, a potem John zje przy stole, samotnie, może czytając magazyn.  
Sherlock odmówi bo jest znudzony, a John odłoży resztki do lodówki. W połowie nocy Sherlock zje to prosto z pojemnika, wydając głośne dźwięki ssania, światło z lodówki oświetli kuchnie nieostrym biało-niebieskim światłem.  
To Sherlock dodał wino do koszyka. Gdyby to był tylko pietruszka i sos i makaron do spaghetti, to byłby zwyczajne. Po prostu kolejny weekendowy obiad. Ale butelka cabernetu sprawiła, że to było romantyczne.  
\- Dobrego dnia.- zaćwierkała kasjerka, wydając resztę Johnowi. John rzucił jej udręczony uśmiech z zaciśniętymi ustami, wziął torbę z zakupami i odszedł. Sherlock poszedł za nim, bardziej leniwym krokiem z jedną ręka w kieszeni a drugą przejeżdżając kciukiem po ekranie komórki.  
\- Myślę, że się jej spodobałeś.- zaproponował Sherlock, kiedy już dołączył do niego. John westchnął ciężko, wymuszenie.  
\- Nie. Nie spodobałem.  
\- Uśmiechnęła się do ciebie.  
\- Uśmiechnęła się, bo myślała, że jesteśmy parą.-powiedział John, z małym zirytowanym skrętem szyi. Mówił nie patrząc na Sherlocka, ramiona wyprostowane, kroki długie i regularne. Torba uderzyła go w udo raz, dwa razy.  
\- Och.- Sherlock udał ogłupienie.- Mogłeś ją poprawiać.  
John westchnął mniej wymuszenie tym razem: mniej zirytowany, bardziej zrezygnowany.  
\- Nie, to byłoby… nie było żadnego sensu.  
\- Aha.- Sherlock wykrzywił usta w małym uśmieszku. John i tak na niego nie patrzył.

\----

Wiedział, że to egoistyczne i straszne i nieludzkie z jego strony; i żałosne a oprócz tego tchórzliwe. Ale dawało mu takie poczucie satysfakcji, kiedy się zdarzało.  
To uczucie zawsze znikało po sekundach, od razu, jak odchodzili od mającej dobre intencje konsjerżki, albo agentki nieruchomości albo sprzedawcy ale jako, że twarda bryłka radości była rozmiaru i gęstości ziarna popcornu, to Sherlock ledwo czuł jego utratę.

\----

-Heeej, Jooohn.  
\- Witam Harriet.  
Jej ryk został ucięty z kliknięciem w gardle.  
\- Nie jesteś John.  
\- Bardzo dobra obserwacja.- Sherlock się zgodził. Zmienił pozycję na podłodze tak, że leżał w połowie pod stolikiem do kawy, ze stopami na poduszkach kanapy.  
\- Gdzie jest John?- głos Harry stał się złowieszczy. Sherlock się uśmiechnął.  
\- Zajęty.  
John właśnie się zamknął w łazience i puścił wodę; nie wyjdzie przez około 7 do 9 minut.  
\- Jeśli coś z nim zrobiłeś…  
Sherlock zaskoczył samego siebie śmiechem. Harriet Watson: co za niespodzianka. Mała i gwałtowna, tak jak jej brat (cóż, nie wiedział na pewno, że ona była niska, ale sadząc po wzroście Johna, niski wzrost był cecha rodzinną.)  
\- Jest pod prysznicem.  
\- Och.  
Sherlock odczekał, aż jej myśli przefiltrują informacje. Prawie je słyszał, bulgoczące i potem wylewające się, przez alkohol powolne i lepkie. W końcu powiedziała.  
\- Czemu odbierasz jego telefon?  
\- A czemu nie? On odbiera mój.  
Czasami na Sherlocka rozkaz, ale tak samo często nie. Ostatnio to głowa Johna podnosiła się na dźwięk dzwonka telefonu Sherlocka, to John grzebał za tym małym urządzeniem elektronicznym z plastiku i silikonu; to John krzyczał:  
\- Sherlock, sprawa! Potrójne morderstwo w Rotherhithe! Idziemy?  
Serce Sherlock spuchło na ta myśl, ciężkie i pełne w jego piersiach.  
\- Och.  
Umilkła na krótko.  
\- Och. Okay. Oookay. Więęęc. Kiedy cię poznam? John mówi o tobie caaaały czas.  
\- Niedługo, jak sądzę.- Sherlock nie rozumiał, czemu by nie. On i John byli już współlokatorami od roku. Ich ścieżki skrzyżują się z Harriet niedługo.  
\- Już nie mogę się doczekać.  
Ona będzie jego informatorką na temat Johna . Prawdopodobnie użyje wszystkich zawstydzających historii o ich dzieciństwie. Uszy Johna się zaczerwienią i on zaciśnie zęby kiedy ona będzie je recytować. Sherlock w istocie bardzo na to czekał.  
\- Wiesz, nie jesteś taki zły.-powiedziała.- John mówi tak jakbyś by całkowitym ogrem, więc ja nie wiem, jak on z tobą wytrzymuje. Ale jesteś w porządku, tak naprawdę.  
\- Miło to słyszeć.- stwierdził Sherlock i rozłączył się.

\-----

Sherlock zazwyczaj rozwalał się na środku swego łóżka, ale dzisiaj przesunął się na lewą stronę i przewrócił się na brzuch, zamknął oczy i rozłożył ramiona przez pusta przestrzeń. Jak by to było, dzielić łóżko z inna osoba? Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek denerwował się możliwością kopnięcia kogoś? Albo bycia kopniętym? Jakby to było czuć ciepło kolejnego ciała pod kołdrą, czyjeś inne stopy przyciśnięte do jego stop?  
Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na druga poduszkę. próbował sobie wyobrazić kolejna głowę tutaj, kołdry podciągnięte do uszu, wybrzuszenie czyichś ramion pod kołdrą, to jak kołdra się podnosiła i opadała z jego oddechem.  
Coś się w nim otwarło, przepaściste i bolesne. Sherlock skopał kołdrę z siebie. Usiadł na chwile na krawędzi łóżka, chłodne powietrze podniosło gęsia skórkę na jego gołych rękach i nogach, zanim się podniósł i pokłusował do salonu.  
Nigdy nie miał takich problemów na kanapie.

\----

Odgłos kroków Johna na siedemnastu stopniach był powolny i odmierzony: kroki były celowe i może lekko zirytowane i zdenerwowane.  
Sherlock pozostawał w swej pozycji leżąc na kanapie, gapiąc się w sufit. John wszedł niosąc torby z zakupami i trzy gazety upchnięte pod ramie.  
\- Byłem właśnie w kiosku.- John zaanonsował i rzucił gazetami w pierś Sherlock. –Kupiłem te gazety, co chciałeś. A facet spytał mnie co słychać u mojego męża.  
\- Jakie dziwne.- Sherlock przeciągnął. Podniósł „Telegraph”, a reszcie pozwolił opaść na podłogę w trzepocie czcionki. Dziwne wykrzywienie przeszło przez twarz Johna.  
\- Facet nas ledwo zna! Czemu na Boga myśli, że jesteśmy po ślubie?!  
\- Nie mam najmniejszego.  
Sherlock otworzył gazetę i przeleciał nagłówki. John potrzasnął głowę i wyszedł mrucząc pod nosem do swego pokoju. Sherlock przewrócił kartkę.  
W tamtym tygodniu Sherlock zatrzymał się, by kupić gazetę i kiedy pan Khan zapytał o Johna, Sherlock odparł:  
\- Och, u niego wszystko w porządku. Powiem, że pan pytał.- pan Khan uśmiechnął się i pomachał i Sherlock upchnął gazetę pod ramię i poszedł do domu.

\----

Sherlock wrócił ze swego małego postoju przy kontenerze i zastał Johna trzymającego dwa kubki z kawą i patrzącego wilkiem. Podał Sherlockowi jego kubek w papierowej otoczce z zawijasami nabazgranymi na boku, które ledwo przypominały imię „Sherlock” z dużym, przesadzonym „S” i małym szpikulcem „k” na końcu.  
\- Co?- spytał detektyw.  
\- Nic.- wymamrotał John.  
\- Znalazłeś coś?  
Sherlock potrzasnął głową i wyszli z kawiarni. Sherlock upił łyk kawy. Ich oddechy zamarzały w rześkim powietrzu i John zatrzymał się na chwile, by postawić kołnierzyk kurtki z powodu chłodu.  
\- Nie było cię chwilę.- powiedział John.- A ona mnie zawołała po kawę. Twoja stała tu chwile, kiedy poszedłem po swoją, więc ona powiedziała: Myślę, że ta jest twojego chłopaka.  
\- Aha. -stwierdził Sherlock. Był przy kontenerze może dłużej, niż to było potrzebne, ale chciał być dokładny. John wypuścił żałosny oddech z ust.  
\- A miałem wziąć od niej numer.  
\- Mogłeś ją poprawić.  
John potrzasnął głową i wbił spojrzenie w ziemie.  
\- Nie, to nie byłoby… nie ważne.

\----

Oczywiście, wiedział, że to nie potrwa wiecznie. John Watson był miły, współczujący, lojalny, mocny i inteligentny (relatywnie mówiąc, oczywiście) i w końcu ktoś to zauważy. Ktoś powie do niego:  
\- John, czemu nie zostawisz swego szalonego współlokatora, który trzyma palce od stóp w zamrażalniku i szable pod kanapa i kto co dzień naraża swe życie i chodź ze mną. Będziemy mieć dzieci o anielskich twarzyczkach i psa, a ty będziesz pracował w klinice, albo może otworzysz swoją praktykę i nikt nie będzie torturował cię grą na skrzypach o trzeciej rano i nie będziesz musiał spać z pistoletem pod poduszką.  
A John się uśmiechnie i skinie i odejdzie. A Sherlock… najlepsza rzeczą jaka wtedy mógłby zrobić dla niego, to pozwolić mu odejść i nie mówić nic.

\----

John szedł powoli w górę schodami.  
\- No.-westchnął, zatrzymał się i by zdjąć kurtkę i odwiesić na haczyk.- To był prysznic.  
Sherlock leżał na kanapie, nie zaszczycając obwieszczenie Johna pytaniem, choć jasno błagało o jakieś. John musiał oczekiwać tego po miesiącach ich partnerstwa i gawędził dalej, jakby Sherlock właśnie grzecznie spytał co, dokładnie było prysznicem.  
\- Poderwałem tą kobietę w pubie. Myślałem, że szło niezłe. Rozpoznała mnie z gazety: John Watson, bloger Sherlocka Holmesa.  
Było żałośnie zimno na zewnątrz i dżdżysto i John chciałby żeby coś go rozgrzało. A tak, usłyszał dźwięk napełniania czajnika.  
\- Była w to zaangażowana, we mnie, pytała mnie o śledztwa i czy one były prawdziwe i pomyślałem: och, to naprawdę zmierza do czegoś. Więc spytałem jej, czy chce wyjść na obiad, kiedyś i nagle zatrzymała się i posłała mi to spojrzenie i spytała: co jako randkę?

Sherlock obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że John opiera się o futrynę wejścia do kuchni , ręce skrzyżowane , patrzy na Sherlocka.  
\- A ja powiedziałem: tak, to byłaby randka a ona powiedziała, och, ale myślałam, że ty i Sherlock…  
John westchnął kolejny raz ciężko i pochylił głowę.  
\- Aha.  
\- Nie mogę tak dalej.- stwierdził John do podłogi. Podniósł jedną rękę by potrzeć tył głowy.  
\- Ja nigdy się z nikim nie prześpię, jak tak pójdzie dalej. Nie, jeśli wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy cholerna parą!  
Sherlock wspomniał co podsłuchał kiedyś, coś, co powiedziała Irene Adler:  
Tak, jesteście!  
Poczuł jak wyschnięte ziarenko umiejscawia się w jego piersi. Rozluźnił twarz i utrzymał ją neutralna.  
\- Mógłbyś ją poprawić.  
\- Tak zrobiłem.- John wymamrotał.- Powiedziałem jej, że to nie tak, ale ona nie chciała.  
Czajnik kliknął. John obrócił się i wszedł do kuchni i Sherlock usłyszał jak grzebie w szafkach, ściąga na dół herbatę i kubek. Obrócił się tak, że patrzył na tył kanapy i wypuścił powietrze.


End file.
